conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
RS/Solar Atlas
Inner System Mercury No known settlements. Area considered hazardous for continued human habitation. * Lemnos Strip Mine Venus No known settlements. Proposed scientific research facility for high Venus orbit. Earth There are several settlements in high orbit around Earth, several Lunar-based colonies and facilities, and three LaGrange stations situated throughout Earth's orbital path. *Debiasi Shipyards - High orbit shipyards owned and operated by Exterra Heavy Industries. *Exodus Station Luna *Moonbase One - Remnants of a once-popular destination resort from Earth's upper class prior to the rending of the planet. Now a city populated by employees of the Corporations. LaGrange Points LG-Alpha Point LG-Bravo Point LG-Charlie Point Charlie Point, also known as Lambda-3 (L3), is home to a neighborhood of stations and facilities, including: *Eden - Agricultural Geodome used for the purpose of hydroponic growing and rearing livestock. Corporate owned and protected. *Shambhala - Luxury Apartments available only to the Corporate upper-class and trusted servants. *New Mecca - Basically an orbital office building. Corporate HQ of Exterra Heavy Industries, Maeshima Agricultural Technologies, and Burton-Hall Pharmaceuticals. *Cocytus - A facility holding, among other things, a scientific research facility, a weapons manufacturer, a development lab and much more, including a top secret shipyard. Mars Advanced terraforming has made certain parts of Martian life easier, enabling humans to be able to walk across the landscape without wearing any protective clothing other than a respirator. As a result, construction increased and food production came to an all-time high, resulting in an increased population. Mars is the location of the remnants of the Earth government and is almost entirely composed of corporate assets. *Central City - Most populated city in the entire Sol system, located in the Cydonia region. 1.3 Million people. *New Victoria - A small city providing homespace for factory and mine workers in the shadow of Olympus Mons. *Olympus Mines - A large-scale mining operation beneath Olympus Mons. *New Giza - City built in the shadow of the "Face" of Mars, which turned out to be a trick of the light. Phobos Small moon of Mars. Home of Exterra mining operations. Deimos Small moon of Mars. Home of Exterra mining operations and a low-gravity factory. Asteroid Belt There are several dozen settlements, mining operations and more situated throughout the Asteroid Belt, known as the "Sticks" to the locals. The mortality rate in the Sticks is much higher than anywhere else in the Sol system. Ceres Dwarf planet within the Asteroid Belt. Surface is uninhabitable, but beneath its surface lies in the mining colony of Hollow. *Hollow - A mining colony consisting of 3000 people burrowed deep within Ceres' surface and well-protected from asteroid impacts. Outer System Jupiter There are several facilities on a few of Jupiter's moons, including lunar orbital facilities, but due to Jupiter's size and immense gravity forces, it is mainly a no-fly zone. Saturn Due to high radiation and surface activity, not to mention gravity restraints, Saturn is unable to support human life. However, there are settlements upon several of the moons. Titan *Nirvana Outpost Beyond Saturn Due to the length of time involved in travel through the outer system, there are no known manned stations beyond the orbit of Saturn. Category:Ruined Sol